


Ones Final Moments

by Kittywrites_reads



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Explosions, Gen, Not A Fix-It, its about their 3 deaths that lead to them being ghosts, kind of, sorry for my bad grammar, sorry love u all, this is sad people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywrites_reads/pseuds/Kittywrites_reads
Summary: Dying isn’t fun. Wilbur and Schlatt would know from personal experience, and one thing that makes it worse is remembering how you exactly died.
Kudos: 42





	Ones Final Moments

**Author's Note:**

> TW: DEATH IS MENTIONED 
> 
> also this ignores the recent streams, as I haven’t watched any past Nov. 16 (sorry but ghostbur’s memories, or lack there of , are ignored here)

Dying isn’t fun. Wilbur and Schlatt would know from personal experience, and one thing that makes it worse is remembering how you exactly died.

Wilburs first death was preventable, and painful. As a child he would spend sunny days out in the sun, drawing patterns in the dirt and sand. He’d be humming a tune, and tapping on his leg. One day, like many others he decided to walk out towards a Great Lake behind their cabin. He’d never walked this far from the house and he doubted Philza would be happy with him doing so, but he decided to investigate the lake.  
He reached the lake, staring in awe at the coral reefs and plentiful fishes inhabiting the water. He dropped his trusty stick into the sand, scrambling over to kneel at the shallow waters edge. Wonder-stuck, young Wilbur failed to hear the sound of a trident getting ready to launch towards him.  
One moment he was counting the fish in the water, the next he felt a searing pain rip through him, and as he turned towards the drowned he heard the clang of a trident hitting sand behind him. He stared in horror as the creature loaded another weapon, moving closer to the edge of the water before firing.  
It hit.  
“WilburSoot was slain by a drowned”

Jschlatts first death was not preventable, and much more painful. He remembers being a small child (he tries to ignore the correct age) and having stars in his eyes. He was walking with a friend, one who long since had left his side, chatting about random child like topics. Although the conversation lulled as the approached the neighborhood of plain cut, simple homes.  
His friend waved a goodbye before moving down the rough path to his home. Schlatt waved back, practically running home to his parents. He opened the door, idly putting his stuff down at the door, before searching for his mother. He called out, his smile dropping from his face.  
He walked into the kitchen spotting his father leaned over something in the corner of the kitchen. He tiled his head, before asking his father where mom was. His dad turned, blood on his face and an evil look in his eye. It petrified him. He turned to run, only to be stopped by his mother, who wore the same look. Before he could ask what was going on, he was scooped up and taken out into the back yard.  
He was dropped into a hole in the ground, one he couldn’t get out of. It was getting dark and his parents stared at him with disgust, muttering a goodbye to him before leaving him to be shark bait to all the mobs in the area.  
He didn’t last long in there.  
“JSchlatt was slain by a Zombie.”

Wilburs second death was honestly very strange. After the first death, and many close calls Wilbur felt more confident in his ability to survive (Though Philza would say otherwise). Wilbur had just decided to build his own home, in a clear plot of land a few thousand blocks away from his childhood home. He set off with a few bundles of supplied Phil had given him, and he began his trek. He made it safely to his claimed plot a mere three days later. As he set to work, he could only say dream of what would become of his new found land.  
His house was made and his bed was set. He’d no longer respawn with Phil or his brothers by his side. He didn’t mind that, especially now with his own bundle of joy, Fundy. Oh sweet, sweet Fundy. A child born to a reckless father, one so willing to give it all up to see the stars shine in your eyes again.  
The day was normal, Fundy was running, or crawling around the wooden floors, cooing to himself. Wilbur sat close by watching, and just marveling in how proud he was already of his son. The night was far away, but slamming against his door put him on edge. He picked up Fundy, rushing him to the opposite side of the house. He then moved to the door, seeing nothing from outside.  
He stepped out sword raised, and...nothing.  
“WilburSoot died.”

JSchlatts second was one he should have seen coming. He remained bound to his home city, where he made a true name for himself. No family, no commitment other than the grind. He worked his ass off to climb the chain of command, and get to be a ceo.  
He had hurdles to climb to reach that goal, he was arrogant, and rude. Quite frankly no one really cared for him, but his passion and true ability to turn a profit made him fit for a chair in the council. He wasn’t a ceo, he was a cfo but very close to his goal. He made changes to what went on in the company, most of which were smart ideas which turned profits and made him seem like a good leader.  
Now Schlatt new people hated him, he was forceful in executing his plans, and he wasn’t afraid to fire or report anyone for not following him. He should have seen this coup coming. He was Julius Caesar, and they were his senate.  
He had been lead into the staff meeting room under the lie of a important meeting, and he thought he could scare them into backing down. He was right some were scared, but others knew he was all bark and no bite. They took the bait and when Schlatt faltered they struck.  
He trusted them.  
“JSchlatt went off with a bang.”

The final death is the worst. It holds many in a feral frenzy, a pure state of panic. They don’t want to die, and feel like animals trapped in cages, getting ready to be caught.

JSchlatts final minutes were drunk, surrounded by enemies and past friends. He was a show put on by the SMP to mock and terrorize him in his final breaths. He felt scared, and betrayed. His old friends were watching him with rapt attention, and were pitying him. He looked pathetic, a big tycoon dying to a stroke of his own making. But he didn’t want to die like the first time, trapped alone while the beasts came for him. He didn’t want to feel betrayed and backstabbed by those closest to him.  
He wanted to cry, and he probably was if he was honest. He wanted comfort, he wanted his mother’s sweet voice, and touch and he wanted to be assured it would be fine wherever he ended up, but he only had a cold and lonely death, brought on by his selfishness, and arrogance.  
He was scared, he didn’t want to die...  
“JSchlatt didn’t want to die...”

The war was won! Oh glorious days, we have reigned supreme! Is what he would have said a forever ago. Wilbur was changed he didn’t want L’Manburg, he didn’t want Pogtopia. No he wanted to see it all blown to bits, like his dreams and hopes. He stood in his alcove staring at the writing on the walls, thinking back to how it all came to be, and how...Oh Fundy, that sweet boy, losing his father to his own mind.  
Philza was here. How did he get here? Wilbur shook his thoughts away moving to address his father. He shouted about his unfinished symphony, and how he was never going to see it come to life. And oh how he talked of an old song Phil would sing to him when he was young. “My L’Manburg” a fake nation, built to a child’s image of perfect nation.  
He mentioned an old friend, and a line he would say. The TNT was set off, and L’Manburg was gone in seconds. Horror settled upon his fathers face, and Wilbur knew he wouldn’t—no couldn’t finish this himself. He turned to his father, holding out his sword staring at him with manic sadness and tears.  
Philza knew what he had to do, but oh how it hurt to do so. He clothed Wilbur in those final moments whispering to him all he’s done to make him proud, and how he would be fine wherever the world would take him next.  
And then we was gone.  
“WilburSoot was slain by Ph1lzA.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, did i make accurate deaths or was I doing a terrible job?
> 
> -Also yes, A Ghost Choir in a Summers Heat will be updating soon, I have been busy.


End file.
